The Opposite of a Miracle
by Deliciously Delirious
Summary: Law is sent to Momorio Island by Kuma, and is found by Ivankov, who has feelings for the young pirate. They aren't exactly returned, but Iva isn't going to let that get in the way. Bad summary, but give it a try. For trypheria!


**The Opposite of a Miracle**

**WARNING! Chapter contains: bit of blood, mild language, possible OOCness. DISCLAIMER! And I'm only gonna say this once-_One Piece_ is not mine, it's Oda's. I just own the words below. I think...**

**As requested by, and dedicated to, the lovely _trypheria_, a LawxIvankov fanfiction. I can't say much about it, since this is only the first chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys it! 8D **

Trafalgar Law thought he had seen the last of Bartholomew Kuma, and all of his doppelgangers, back at Sabaody Archipelago. Pacifista or not, he and his nakama had barely escaped with their lives. Eustass Kid was fine taking it on after Law failed to stab it like he had the first one. Reportedly, he had split up the Straw Hat Pirates and then fought at the War of the Best at Marineford. After that, he disappeared.

Therefore, what the hell was he doing fighting the real Bartholomew Kuma?

"What do you want?" Law yelled at the giant man, exhausted and wounded. Kuma had suddenly appeared on the main deck of the submarine, surprising everyone—the crew had rushed out, only to be rendered unconscious when Kuma blasted each of them in the chest. Adding to the damage, he punched a massive hole in the center of the ship, utterly crippling it. Law, angered by what the Shichibukai had done, attacked rashly, guaranteeing his swift defeat.

The least he could do was protect his men by distracting the enemy.

"You are a criminal. It is simple as that," he answered robotically, pulling his gloves off methodically. Law could barely hold his nodachi in front of him; much less make a Room to use it with, which would be blown apart in seconds anyway. With painful wounds of various sizes all over his body, plus a nasty blow to his head, Law knew he was a sitting duck. Already he could feel himself begin to pass out as the giant man raised his hands to him.

Kuma pressed the air in front of him, sending a massive, super-fast air missile straight at Law. He was unable to jump clear and was slammed across his body, from his clavicle on down, hearing the residual air pulse shatter the wooden planks. Blood seeped up into his mouth and the world was going dark; his ribs had to be broken if his organs weren't crushed. Collapsing on to the splintered deck and shaking in pain, the pirate gave the warlord and uncharacteristically _pitiful_ expression. It quickly shifted into fear for his life and his crew's safety.

"Do not fret. You and your crew will be spared," Kuma informed Law, his tone having a little more emotion in it. Not believing him, Law braced for impact and his untimely death, but kept his eyes trained on Kuma's blank face. Whether anyone was going to know it, or care, he was not going to die like a coward with his eyes shut. The giant man lifted his right arm to the shoulder and brought it down in a massive sweep.

Law lost consciousness as the air pocket encased him, leaving only a bloody nodachi on the ground.

:.:.:.:

He flew from the Calm Belt on backwards in the Grand Line for two days. In that time, he only came to when he had cough blood in his sleep; whenever he was partially awake, he felt the internal damage from the multiple air shocks. A fever had also already begun to set in, and was slowly rising as he zipped over the sea at a blur. If he didn't hit land soon and be treated, he would surely die of his injuries.

In those quick moments of semi-consciousness, he caught glimpses of the clouds around him. If Law's thoughts weren't completely fogged with the pain and discomfort, his crewmates drifted into his mind, all beaten and limp on the sandy beach. The fact that he was alive and hurting never bothered him, and he returned to his restless sleep.

And then Law smashed straight into the center of Momorio Island.

:.:.:.:

Emporio Ivankov was humming to himself as he strolled around his private gardens, enjoying the perpetually cherry blossom-scented air and pink tinting to _everything_, living and not. A flock of Okama flamingos flapped overhead, calling to one another lazily. It was a warmer day in the country, and almost everyone was relaxing in the heat, donning bathing suits and sipping tea. All was peaceful, aside from the Okama chasing Black-Foot Sanji around the isle, trying to catch him yet again.

"Vhat determination…" he chuckled, hearing trees fall as victims of Sanji's endless crusade for the Attack Cuisine recipes. Settling down in the shade of a heart-shaped tree, the queen was prepared for a nice, long nap when a giant bubble landed in the center of his grove. It popped and left paw-shaped crater, with an unconscious, bloody man sprawled out inside it.

Actually, "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law was the severely wounded man in Ivankov's castle grounds. Iva jumped up from his resting spot and landed by the dent in the dirt, knowing who had sent the young pirate there. _Kuma…_ he thought, examining the North Blue rookie with a keen eye.

"Help…" Law croaked, spooking Ivankov. He barely had the strength to open his own eyes, full of pain and helplessness. They ripped at Iva's steely heartstrings, and he knew he had to save the poor kid.

"Don't move. Vi'll help vyou," he murmured, gently scooping Law up into his arms. He stepped cautiously not wanting to further aggravate Law's wounds; his giant home was only about 50 feet away, but it felt like miles with such a fragile thing in his hands. All of a sudden, the smaller man in his arms seized up and grabbed at his chest with newfound strength, struggling to break free from his saving grip.

"No…" Law rasped, obviously not in his right mind. "Where are they? What did you do with them?" sharp nails dug into Iva's skin, clawing, desperate. Whatever was going in on the poor kid's head was frightening him; Iva knew he had to alleviate it. Sighing, the queen shifted Law into his left arm and prepared his right for hormone injection, jabbing his needled fingertips into the pirate's thigh.

"Vi'm sorry, but this vill help vyou feel better," he murmured soothingly. Law's breathing slowed as his eyes rolled back into his head, quickly falling into a painless slumber. With a steadier pace than before, Iva closed in on his palace, watching the younger man's face for signs of discomfort.

In truth, he was staring at Law for very different reasons. Curiosity, for one, and affection; how did a man whom he had only met once before get blasted straight to him? That bastard Kuma was up to something, or maybe it was a fluke… The affection was rooted in the sereneness of Law's face. He was at peace, and very cute. Hell, he had always been very attractive—Iva wasn't ashamed of saying it. However, that still didn't answer the question of how and _why_ he came to be in Kamabakka Kingdom.

"Maybe vyou can tell me vhat happened," Ivankov wondered in the direction of his sleeping cargo. Alas, he had reached his gated destination, and was greeted by the shrieks of some maids hanging laundry out to dry in the back courtyard. "Prepare a bed and medicine," he barked, but with more concern than authority. Nodding fervently, the women sprinted inside ahead of their queen, gathering clean linens and antiseptics.

"Vyou're lucky Vi can fix vyou up vithout hormones," Iva didn't know or care why he was still talking to an unconscious Law as he laid him out on a massive guest bed. Ripping his hoodie off with precise hands, the Miracle Person examined his patient. Dark bruises covered his torso in patches, obvious signs of internal damage, but nothing Ivankov couldn't fix.

"He's going to be here for a while, isn't he?" a redheaded servant girl inquired as she set a basin of water on the nightstand. Ivankov nodded as she soaked a towel and sponged Law's bloody forehead; other helpers (of both genders) stepped in and readied bandages, standing in a line beside their ruler. The queen slowly disinfected and dressed his new guest's wounds, taping up his badly cracked ribs without worry. His earlier hormone injection would keep Law unfeeling of pain for at least half a day and in a near-comatose state.

In less than an hour, Law's injuries were bound tight and he slept somewhat peacefully under the fuzzy blankets. With his hoodie ripped in close to half and the rest of his clothes covered in dried bloodstains and sweat, Iva simply chose to let him go nude until he awoke. Pulling up a chair next to the four-poster, he soaked a washcloth in fresh water and laid it across Law's too-hot forehead. He scanned a small equipment case for a thermometer as his servants carried bloody towels and bandages out to be disposed of.

"Do you need anything, Iva-sama?" the same red-haired maid asked, standing in the oversized doorway with a basket holding Law's filthy clothes.

"Inform Inazuma of this," he muttered, preoccupied by getting the slim glass tube into Law's mouth. The maid bowed as deeply as she could with the basket pressed into her hip, slipped out and closed the door silently. Ivankov paid little heed to her absence, watching Law intently—sighing again, he checked his paitent's temperature, which was at 102 degrees Farenheit. It was going to be a long haul for this miracle, but a seemingly worthwhile one. But Ivankov had one question for himself…

Why was he doing this? Sure, the boy was very cute, handsome, really, but they had only met _once before_. Without questioning himself, he picked Law up and carried him off, most likely saving his life—was it the same reason he himself offer for why Law saved Straw Hat boy? Instinct? Something more, something deeper than that?

_Love?_

**Ridiculously sappy fanfiction is ridiculously sappy. :D As usual with my fanfiction, someone got hurt. However, it has actual plot value! Yay~ I was honestly hoping for more developments in the manga chapters, but I have to make due with what I have. **

**Review, for the love of all that's Okama! Please!**


End file.
